Soledad
by cristal12997
Summary: Una vida llena de insultos, maltrato y sin nadie con quien contar es lo que describe a Rin en todos los sentidos. Por todo lo que hace y tiene es envidiada por muchos. Cansada de no tener a nadie, hace algo que una persona no a logrado hacer y pueda considerarse como un error para algunos. Pero si eso significa tener a alguien... no le importa correr ese riesgo.


**Se que algunos se preguntaran porque estoy publicando nuevas historias mas rápido de lo que actualmente hago y aun no e actualizado "Los misterios del Mar" primero, si lo hago rápido es que es posible que este ocupada el siguiente mes. Y tal vez se pregunten de haber hecho un one-shot clasificación T por primera vez, pero este one-shot es algo que he tenido en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y por fin lo he terminado. Aun me faltan varios proyectos por los cuales debo empezar cuanto antes. El tiempo es oro y no debo desperdiciarlo. Aunque este de vacaciones.**

 **En fin esta historia tal vez pueda sacarles una que otra lagrima.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Soledad**

– Eres patética Thirteen

– Siempre sola

– Acéptalo Thirteen nadie te quiere cerca

– Ni si quiera tus padres

– De seguro siempre están trabajando mucho para no ver tu cara

– Debe ser, escuche por ahí que ellos no quieren ir a casa temprano porque ahí una molesta plaga en ella y esa eres tu Thirteen

Así es su vida, todos los días del año para Rin Kagamine.

Desde que tiene memoria siempre ha estado sola. Desde el jardín de niños no se le acercaban ya que como era de una familia muy adinerada sacaron la conclusión de que ella no es más que una niña mimada, malcriada y mandona. Y así fue también en la escuela y a principios de la secundaria.

Le han estado haciendo burlas y juegos crueles aun cuando ella no hizo nada.

Arrojaban su mochila al suelo. Rompían sus lápices de colores o se los robaban. Se robaban sus tarea y trabajos. Arrancaban las hojas de sus cuadernos y hacían aviones y barcos de papel. Le arrojaban globos de agua o aceite, también le arrojaban cubetas llenas de barro, algunos con gusanos y otras suciedades. Pero lo que más le dolía era lo que ponían en el pizarrón.

En las pizarra del salón de clases ponían "Estas sola, morirás sola".

Es lo que ha soportado desde el kínder.

Aunque tenga 14 y tenga la oportunidad de tener a alguien a su lado en algún momento lejano de su vida, temía que lo que veía en el pizarrón cada vez que entraba cuando iniciaba las clases o terminaba el descanso se hiciera realidad.

He cierto que sus padres trabajaban mucho y casi nunca estaban en casa. Después de todo son empresarios muy exitosos y lógicamente no están en casa muy seguido.

Tras escuchar el último comentario de Miku, prefiere que no estén en casa debido al trabajo a que lo que dice la peli-turquesa de ser un estorbo o plaga para sus padres sea cierta.

Se alejó de Miku y sus compinches que no paraban de decirle comentarios hirientes y sin el menor remordimiento en sus voces.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela mientras miraba el suelo con un rostro algo afligido mientras ignoraba a los estudiantes que la criticaban nuevamente por estar sola.

Como era la hora del receso es obvio que habría estudiantes por los pasillos.

Camino con un destino fijo al cual siempre va para estar alejada de la crueldad de sus compañeros.

A la azotea.

Desde que la barda se cayó y unos estudiantes casi pierden la vida es un área restringida.

No sintió lastima por los que cayeron del tercer piso. Ellos mancharon con pintura azul y verde y cortaron su largo pelo que le llegaba hasta la cintura contra su voluntad y ahora lo tiene hasta por encima de sus hombros.

No le hubiera molestado tanto que fuera naranja como su fruta favorita que le gusta comer cada día.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la azotea vio que en el borde del techo estaba una nueva barda pero los profesores decidieron no arriesgarse a otro infortunio así, más aun desde que los abogados de los chicos que se cayeron presentaron una demanda que casi dejo a la quiebra la escuela.

Cuando dieron el anuncio de ese accidente y no mostro ninguna pisca de pena. Ellos se alejaron aún más de ella ya que pensaron que ella le trajo la desgracia a sus compañeros por lo que le hicieron y casi cierran la escuela, ganando así el apodo de "Thirteen".

Su vida ya era una miseria antes del accidente. Y ahora le están dando ideas suicidas.

Sus cortos cabellos y su falda se movieron suavemente con la fría brisa de primavera y miro las nubes del cielo que se movían lentamente a su antojo. Sin ninguna preocupación del mundo que está debajo de ellas.

Qué envidia.

Si no fuera por Luka su sensei de matemáticas, Meiko su sensei de robótica y la sobrina de esta llamada Lily, ella ya se habría tirado de cabeza del techo de su mansión o apuñalar su cuello con unas tijeras de cocina.

 _Ring ring ring_

La campana que anuncia el fin del almuerzo sonó.

Para ella fue la señal de que su infierno vuelve a comenzar.

.

Se quitó unas bolas de papel que estaban dentro de su blusa de manga corta y los tiros en el suelo restándole importancia si ensuciaba al ambiente.

Después de que dieron la salida y salía de la escuela le tendieron una emboscada de bolas de papel. Algunas tenían un borrador o un sacapuntas dentro.

Le faltaban seis cuadras para llegar a casa y hacer la tarea que le encargo Kiyoteru, Luka, Meiko y Al y finalmente dormir aunque fuera muy temprano para eso.

Cuando cruzo por el parque vio a un Caniche enano de pelo marrón caramelo y pudo ver un collar con una placa en él.

Le pareció muy lindo.

Se acercó al perrito que la miraba con curiosidad. Miro por los alrededores si una persona estaba cerca y al no ver a nadie continuo acercándose hacia el perro. Cuando estuvo cerca de él se inclinó para tocarlo ya que su pelaje que se mira esponjoso era algo tentativo de acariciar. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de tocarlo sintió un punzante dolor en su mano extendida.

Observo que el can le mordió la mano con la que pretendía acariciarle su cabecita peluda. Cuando soltó su mano observo que le dejo con marcas de mordida y empezó a sangrar un poco.

– Oye

Escucho la voz de una niña.

Cuando giro la cabeza al origen de la voz vio a una niña de cabello negro amarrado en dos diminutas coletas y un uniforme de escuela primaria rojo acercársele. Y a juzgar por su rostro no parecía feliz.

– ¿Quién eres tú? ¿¡Y por qué molestas a Spongy!? – exclamo mientras frunció el entrecejo.

– Yo… solo quería acariciarlo – se froto su pálida mano.

– Si te mordió quiere decir que no le agrad- achoo

Rin sintió asco cuando la niña estornudo porque el estornudo de la estudiante entro en su boca. Solo pudo pronunciar un leve "eww". Cuando el infante se recuperó recogió a su mascota.

– No le agradas a los animales

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras miraba como la peli-negra se marchaba dejándola sola. Las palabras de esa mocosa le golpearon duro a la rubia que aún se encontraba inclinada y dejaba que su herida se desangrara.

Sintió algo cálido y húmedo resbalar por sus mejillas.

.

– Bien chicos faltan tres meses para la feria de ciencias antes de las vacaciones de verano

Muchos quejidos se escucharon en el salón de taller de robótica al escuchar el anuncio de Meiko. Observo el cartel en el pizarrón que puso la castaña que miro con enojo a sus compañeros.

– Vamos chicos saben que solo se hace una vez cada año

– Pero Sakine-sensei es muy aburrido – dijo Miki.

– Y los que no presentan su trabajo o no les sale muy bien reprueban – menciono Neru.

– Y después debemos hacer exámenes – IA dijo con desgana.

– Y Thirteen siempre gana y nos hace parecer bakas, y de la peor clase – fue Kaito que la miro con disgusto.

– ¡CALLENSE!

Todos guardaron silencio por el grito de Meiko que no pareció feliz por el comentario del peli-azul que agacho la cabeza para no mirarla.

– ¿Tengo que recordarles de que no llamen a Kagamine-san de esa manera?

– No – todos dijeron al unísono.

– Algo que deben saber en que si Kagamine-san siempre gana es porque se esfuerza en sacar buenas calificaciones

– Le gano a mi proyecto solo por un punto – dijo Kaito mientras se cruzó de brazos.

– Tú no obtuviste ningún punto Shion-san. Y en que el helado puede flotar en el agua no es un proyecto

Todos se rieron de él mientras que Kaito se sonrojo y oculto sus ojos con su flequillo. Todos excepto Rin y Meiko se rieron. La rubia solo cerró los ojos mientras ignoraba las risas que le hacían al humillado. La castaña miro a Rin e hizo un esfuerzo de no mirarla con tristeza ya que podría meter más en problemas a Rin que a ella misma.

 _Ring ring ring_

– Antes de que se vallan – miro a los estudiantes que se detuvieron en guardar sus útiles escolares – aprovechen estos tres meses en hacer su proyecto y no pierdan el tiempo y presenten tonterías como el año pasado – miro a Kaito – pueden retirarse y Kagamine-san quiero hablar contigo – cuando escucho un "Uhhh" de sus estudiantes se puso colérica – ¡VAYANCE DE AQUÍ!

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando todos salieron corriendo ella misma se tratara de un demonio que quiere sus almas dejando atrás una nube de humo. Miro a su estudiante favorita.

– Rin ¿Por qué dejas que te traten así? – dijo con pena mientras miraba a la pequeña petite.

–…

– ¿Cuándo regresan tus padres?

– Me dijeron que regresaran como en 6 meses

Meiko guardo silencio cuando la escucho. Ella como la peli-rosada sabían de la situación en la que esta Rin. Ellas conocieron una vez a sus padres al inicio de la secundaria y no mostraron la más mínima emoción en la que vivía la rubia y el bulling que sufrió desde el jardín de infantes hasta hoy en día en que lo sigue sufriendo.

– Es peligroso que te quedes sola en casa

– Estoy bien Sakine-sensei las doncellas y los sirvientes están en la mansión y me tratan bien

–…

–…

– Ellos no te toman en cuenta ¿Verdad?...

–…

– Puedes irte a vivir a nuestro departamento – la morena puso sus manos sobre sus grandes pechos – sabes que a Luka y a mí nos gustaría que vivieras con nosotras

– N-no, e-estoy bien Sakine-sensei

– Puedes llamarme Meiko cuando no haya nadie

– Lo siento Sa- digo Meiko-san – se corrigió – es que no quiero preocupar a los que trabajan en la mansión y… – le preocupo al ver que la cara de la rubia se oscureció – tengo que… trabajar en el proyecto para la feria de ciencias, en el sótano tengo mi taller

– Sé que ganaras… – le dio una diminuta sonrisa – tu brazo robótico del año pasado dejo asombrado a muchos, se movía y agarraba las cosas como un brazo humano

– Me alegra que te haya gustado mi trabajo Meiko-san

– Rin…

– ¿Hai Meiko-san?

– ¿Tienes fiebre?

Observo que las mejillas de la rubia estaban algo rojas desde hace tiempo y eso le preocupaba.

– No Meiko-san, solo… desde la semana pasada he estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol

La castaña comprendió la situación. Presentaba uno de los síntomas de insolación.

– Debes tener cuidado Rin – la miro con preocupación – podría darte una insolación

– La tendré… gracias Meiko-san, la veré mañana

– Ve con cuidado

Cuando la morena vio a Rin desaparecer por la puerta sentía que su corazón se estrujaba. Algo no estaba bien con la rubia, pero no quería presionarla más. Miro por la ventana y vio nubes grises formándose.

– Hoy lloverá

.

Rin caminaba con el rostro ensombrecido e ignoraba las miradas inquietas de la gente que pasaba junto a ella.

Sintió un piquete húmedo en su cabeza. Después otro y otro hasta que no los pudo contar. Miro el cielo y las nubes grises que eran responsables del aguacero. Las gotas de lluvia ocultaron las lágrimas con las que lucho muy duro para que no salieran cuando inicio las clases del día y más cuando hablo con Meiko.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y saboreo el sabor cobrizo de su sangre. En su mano estaba una carta abierta del hospital. Dentro de la carta estaba escrito en la hoja muchas enfermedades las cuales salieron negativas. Todas excepto una.

Tuberculosis.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería llorar y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

– _¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué a mí?_

Pensó mientras recordaba haber ido al hospital hace una semana.

Había sufrido temperatura y dolor en sus pulmones. No les hizo caso ya que estaba más ocupada con sus tareas y el abuso de sus compañeros en ella. Pero cuando tosió sangre mientras estaba en el baño de las chicas fue al hospital cuando acabo con las clases.

El doctor le pidió una muestra de sangre. Cosa que no le gustó mucho ya que la jeringa que usaron era algo grande.

Apenas recibió los resultados y sintió que su vida (si se le puede llamar eso) se derrumbó al descubrir que tenía Tuberculosis.

En la sala de cómputo investigo un poco de eso y averiguo que se podía transmitir por el aire, como la tos, escupitajo o estornudo. Ahí fue cuando recordó que hace como unos meses la niña del uniforme rojo estornudo sobre ella y el aire y algo de saliva entro directo en su boca.

Sus posibilidades de encontrar a alguien que la acepte se redujeron a cero cuando supo cómo se transmitía el virus.

Su peor temor se acercaba lentamente a ella.

No quiere morir sola.

Pero tampoco quiere contagiar a la gente si estornuda o tose y hay alguien cerca. Ni siquiera a los que la maltratan. Nadie se merece un destino así.

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Si no puede tener a alguien...

Entonces tal vez deba hacer uno.

.

– Solo esto y… listo ¡Ya está!

Miro al ser que estaba en una mesa de metal en el sótano de su casa.

Pelo rubio. Tez pálida. Ojos azules. 1.56 de altura. 47 de peso.

Miro al robot que estaba en la mesa con cables en la cabeza y su cuello y vestía de un traje de marinero.

Su creación ya estaba lista. Después de casi tres meses.

La feria de ciencias estaba a un día de distancia.

Miro con orgullo el robot que era idéntico a una persona normal que parecía estar durmiendo y teniendo un sueño tranquilo e imperturbable.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no fue un duro trabajo en hacerlo y hacer que pareciera como una persona normal. Lo que más batallo en el trabajo fue en la piel de _todo_ el cuerpo, los ojos, la boca y demás.

Sin duda ganara el trofeo.

Aunque eso signifique que sus compañeros la odien y envidien aún más de lo que ya lo hacen y puedan considerar su trabajo como una aberración en crear vida artificial. Aunque sepa que está mal, ella quiere al menos una persona que esté cerca de ella y pregunte que si está bien, como se siente y también le pregunte en cómo le fue en la escuela.

Y después de muchos años, por fin va a tener a alguien que se preocupe por ella.

Sabe que Meiko y Luka se preocupen por ella y la quieren. Pero no es lo mismo que tener a alguien por un momento a tener cerca a una persona todo el tiempo. Aunque no es culpa de ellas ya que ellas tienen que trabajar, quiere a una persona con la que pueda contar cada momento del día y borrar la soledad y el dolor que sufrió desde su infancia.

Toco el rostro de su invención.

– _Que cálido_

Pensó mientras le frotaba su mejilla con ternura. Solo tendría que tirar de la palanca que está en la pared a un metro de ella, esperar un momento y ver como su arduo trabajo cobraba vida y poder verlo moverse y actuar como una autentica persona y lo más importante, estar sin el temor de contagiarlo de su horrible enfermedad que podría acortar su vida.

Por fin podría decirle adiós a la soledad para siempre y tener a alguien al que podría ser su familia.

Con entusiasmo pero con lentitud se dirigió al interruptor y lo jalo hacia abajo.

Miro la hoja que estaba en su mano izquierda y vio el nombre de su proyecto.

VKL-02

– Tal vez debería usar su otro nombre. El primero es algo difícil de pronunciar y sin mucho sentido

Se dijo a si misma mientras esperaba a que su obra de arte despertara. Pero una repentina tos acompañada de sangre y esputo que salieron de su boca mancharon el suelo de su taller. Ella fue a su escritorio el cual por fortuna estaba cerca de ella y agarro el frasco de plástico de su medicina más cercano.

Vacío.

Su frasco de medicina estaba completamente vacío. No había ni polvo de las pastillas. Lo tiro al suelo y busco entre sus otros tres frascos de diferente tamaño mientras tosía sangre y manchaba los papeles importantes y planos de su robot que había en su escritorio.

Nada.

Todos los frascos estaban igual que el primero.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como una cascada. El dolor que sentía en su corazón y los pulmones era demasiado para ella. Se derrumbó en su escritorio manchándose la cara y su ropa de sangre en el proceso y miro su invento que permanecía completamente quieto en la mesa.

Dejo salir un sollozo de tristeza y frustración.

Cerro los ojos mientras las imágenes de toda su vida le venían a la mente.

Toda su vida la paso en la soledad. Nunca pudo conocer el sentimiento de amor fraternal, o la amistad que le hubiera gustado experimentar. Los insultos y burlas de todos los compañeros de clase que tuvo en su vida se hicieron presente para su desgracia.

Su vida no tuvo sentido.

Nunca lo tuvo. Ni siquiera les agradaba a los animales. Solo fue un adorno en ese mundo que la trato como si fuera una basura que no valía la pena ponerle la más mínima atención. Y los que la notaban solo fue para lastimarla física y psicológicamente hasta el punto en querer desear que se suicidara y acabar con su miseria.

Sus padres eran los peores de todos. Aunque no le dijeron nada hiriente o que la hiciera sentir inferior. Ese fue el problema, no le hicieron caso jamás. Ella preferiría que le golpearan y le dijeran insultos fuertes a sentir que para ellos es solo un fantasma que no saben si sufre si no le prestan atención.

Debió haber escuchado a Meiko y a Luka. Si hubiera aceptado la oferta que le propusieron a mitad de su primer año de secundaria de irse a vivir con ella, Luka y Lily no le estaría pasando esto. Si se hubiera ido con ella tendría a alguien que la recibirían al llegar a casa, que se preocupen como se siente, no estaría enferma y sobre todo que la quieran y sabiendo que no la dejarían sola. Ellas fueron las únicas que la trataron como una persona y no un objeto de burla o menospreciarla por su intelecto superior.

Su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Algo que le han hecho creer desde pequeña y era dicha y escrita por sus compañeros.

– _No quiero morir sola… no quiero morir sola_

Se repitió una y otra vez en su mente mientras sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo como una fuente interminable.

Su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad. Lo que la ha estado atormentando todas las noches le está sucediendo en este momento. Y era inminente que lo detuviera.

Ahora ella morirá…

Sola.

– Ama ¿Estas bien?

Detuvo sus sollozos cuando escucho una suave voz.

Por temor a que fuera producto de su imaginación levanto la cabeza de su escritorio y abrió lentamente los ojos para después sentir que más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Ahí estaba el.

Frente a ella estaba su creación.

No.

Una persona de verdad estaba de pie frente a ella que la miraba con auténtica preocupación.

Con gran esfuerzo abrió uno de los cajones de su mueble, saco una carta y se la acerco a esa persona junto a ella. Este la agarro suavemente sin apartar la mirada de ella.

– A-apa* _cof_ *tir * _cof_ * a-ahora ser* _cof_ *as Len * _cof_ * Kagamien* _cof, cof, cof_ * – le costó esfuerzo en decir su apellido sin toser. Todo se empezaba a oscurecer a su alrededor con sus últimas fuerzas miro a Len por última vez y le dio una sonrisa que jamás creyó que podría hacer – Len… gracias…

Y con sus últimas palabras se desplomo sobre su escritorio y dejándose sucumbir ante la enfermedad dejando a Len solo.

.

 _Ding Dong_

Meiko tocó el timbre de la casa de Rin por enésima vez ese día y Luka que estaba junto a ella tenía un semblante angustiado en toda su cara. La feria de ciencias ya había pasado hace tres días y la rubia no se presentó o se ha sabido nada de ella. Y el premio se lo llevo Miku por un robot pequeño que solo movía su brazo y salía luces de sus ojos y fue apodado por ella como "Chibi-Miku".

Cuando falto un día a la escuela y a la feria de ciencias les preocupo demasiado ya que ella no es de las que faltan a las clases. Ella junto con Luka y Lily lo saben muy bien. Pero que falte otros tres días sabiendo que ella no tendría permiso para hacer los exámenes es más que suficiente para preocuparlas.

Ya que era sábado no tuvieron problemas en ir a su gran mansión la cual por desgracia tuvo que admitir que sentía un poco de envidia en que viviera en un paraíso así. Pero el tener esa clase de lujos a cambio de no tener a alguien a quien llamar amigo o familia, era triste.

– Tal vez este dormida Meiko

– Tal vez, pero que haya ha faltado a la escuela casi una semana y gracias a eso tendrá que repetir el año es motivo para preocuparse – frunció el ceño en la puerta de caoba genuina.

– ¿No pudiste llamar a sus padres? – dijo la peli-rosa como lo más lógico del mundo.

– Ellos están fuera del país, no regresaran hasta casi tres meses más – apretó los puños hasta que se hicieron blancos – es todo voy a tirar la puerta

– ¡No espera Meiko!

– Ya espere suficiente – se trono los dedos – voy a entrar

– ¡No Meiko te van a demandar por allanamiento! – Luka le agarro de los brazos y la castaña de inmediato empezó a forcejear.

– ¡Que lo intenten! – arrastro a su amiga rosada mientras se acercaba a la carísima puerta que la separaba de su destino.

Cuando Luka ya no podía resistir a la gran fuerza de la castaña la puerta se abrió. Vieron a un niño de 14 años de edad con un traje de marinero que solo asomaba su cabeza mientras que el resto de su cuerpo lo tenía oculto detrás de la puerta. Pero lo que sobresalto a ambas es en que era idéntico a Rin si no fuera por el peinado sería una copia idéntica de su amiga rubia. Luka soltó a la morena haciendo que se cayera al suelo y soltara un fuerte "¡AYYY!".

– _¿No sabía que tenía un gemelo?_ – Pensó Luka mientras ignoraba a su amiga en el suelo – amm… hola

– Hola…

– ¿Y Rin? – dijo con voz suave ya que con solo verlo se puede saber que es muy tímido y puede que se asuste fácilmente.

– ¿Rin?

– Si, ella es…

– ¿QUIÉN COJONES ERES Y DONDE ESTA RIN?

Meiko la interrumpió e hizo que el joven se asustara y cerrara la puerta. Luka miro con enojo a la castaña.

– Mira lo que hiciste

– No hice nada solo le pregunte por Rin

– Y eres bueeeena preguntándole a un niño que se ve muy tímido – el sarcasmo fue muy evidente en su voz. Dejo a Meiko refunfuñando y esta vez toco el timbre.

– ¿Qué quieren? – se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

Luka le dio una mirada de advertencia a Meiko ya que sabía que esta iba a responder gritándole. Al ver que ella capto el mensaje volteo hacia la puerta.

– Solo queremos saber si Rin está bien ¿Hay alguien más?

– No… ¿Cómo es esa Rin?

– Pues… – se extrañó en lo que dijo ese chico – es como tu… solo que con peinado distinto y con pinzas en el cabello

– ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

– Soy Luka Megurine y la castaña es Meiko Sakine

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y el niño se mostró completamente. Si sin duda es como un clon de Rin. Vieron que el metió una mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y saco una carta y se lo extendió hacia ellas.

Se miraron entre ellas hasta que Meiko agarro el sobre y vio escrito por fuera del sobre su nombre, el de Luka y Lily.

Ella lo abrió y echando a perder la linda calcomanía que lo mantenía cerrado. Leyó la carta y cada vez que leía más abajo sus ojos se agrandaban hasta que unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. En un acto repentino tiro la carta y entro en la mansión dejando a Luka y al muchacho atrás.

– RIIIIIN

Luka se asustó un poco por el grito de su amiga al verla desaparecer por los corredores. Miro la hoja con el mensaje que leyó Meiko que la hizo actuar de esa forma. Al terminar de leerla entro corriendo y busco a la morena mientras era seguida por el marinerito.

El lugar era muy grande. No sabía en donde estaba hasta que escucho un fuerte grito de desesperación. Cuando fue guiada por el lloriqueo hacia unas escaleras que se dirigían al sótano y entrar por la puerta vio a Meiko arrodillada en el suelo mientras abrazaba con fuerza un cuerpo carente de movimiento y con un cabello rubio muy familiar.

La rosada camino tambaleándose hacia la morena que lloraba desconsoladamente para después caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y miraba el cadáver de Rin que estaba manchado de sangre negra y con un fétido olor, cosa que ellas ignoraron por completo. No pudiendo aguantar más ella dejo salir un fuerte grito de ansiedad. Apretó los puños y arrugo el mensaje de Rin que estaba en su mano.

* * *

 _Ultima voluntad de Rin_

 _Meiko, Luka y Lily._

 _Si alguna de ustedes tres lee esto quiere decir que he cedido ante la Tuberculosis y que lo más probable es que mi cuerpo lleve días pudriéndose._

 _Perdónenme en no haberles dicho de esto, no quería preocuparlas y menos contagiarlas si por error tosía o estornudaba sobre ustedes por accidente. No quiero que ninguna de ustedes ni nadie padezca de esto. Jamás me lo perdonaría si las llegase a contagiar. Me odiaría a mí misma._

 _Quiero que sepan que si muero nadie estará al cuidado de mi más grande creación jamás construida._

 _Se llama VKL-02 o Len Kagamine. Sera un poco difícil de decir que es un robot ya que está muy bien construido y parece una persona de verdad. No solo se ve como uno también tiene emociones y se siente como autentica piel humana que lo cubre completamente…_

 _Sin comentarios._

 _Como iba diciendo aunque no resulte ser un éxito (lo cual dudo mucho) muy probablemente lo echen a la calle ya que no es nada de mis padres y podría acabar igual como yo. Solo. Quiero pedirles que por favor lo cuiden y lo traten como a una persona normal. Descuiden aunque se moje no hará corto circuito como en las películas. Quiero que tenga la oportunidad de adaptarse a una vida tranquila y feliz. Algo que yo no tuve y que jamás tuve la oportunidad de tener._

 _Sé que como es un robot llegara a vivir mucho más que ustedes y que tarde o temprano se quedara solo. Pero antes de que ese momento llegue q_ _uiero que experimente que es el cariño de una familia y de alguien que espera su regreso cada vez que sale a algún lugar y se preocupe por él._

 _¿Me harían ese favor?_

 _Atte. Rin Kagamine_

 _Fin de la carta_

* * *

Luka y Meiko siguieron llorando por la muerte de Rin hasta que detuvieron su llanto por un momento al ver a Len en el umbral de la puerta.

– Ella… murió con una sonrisa

Esas palabras hicieron aparecer una sonrisa en las dos mujeres por un breve momento antes de ahogarse nuevamente en sus sollozos.

.

Luka, Meiko, Lily y Len fueron los únicos que asistieron al funeral de Rin.

Nadie más apareció.

Ni siquiera los padres que sabían de su enfermedad fueron a visitarla, y ni siquiera mostraron una migaja de lastima por su propia hija o se dignaron a ir a su velorio.

Para Meiko, Luka y Lily son los peores padres del mundo.

Después de un tiempo del funeral de la rubia los cuatro se mudaron a otra ciudad en donde volvieron a comenzar de cero ya que en donde estaban les traían más malos recuerdos que buenos.

Como prometieron Luka y Meiko se hicieron cargo de Len como si fuera un hijo para ellas y Lily lo trato como un hermano menor.

Aunque la rosada y la castaña solo conocían la verdad de Len. Decidieron llevarse ese secreto a la tumba. Aunque sabían que ellas no duraran como el rubio y que en algún momento del futuro se quedara solo, quisieron darle la oportunidad de poder sentir la felicidad que Rin no sintió hasta poco antes de morir.

Le debían mucho a Len ya que aunque fuera vida artificial, no deja de ser una persona que evito que la pesadilla de su ama se hiciera realidad como muchos le hicieron creer e hizo que ella sonriera.

Ella no murió sola.

Él fue su verdadera felicidad.

Sí.

Aunque fuera por un breve momento…

El acabo con la soledad que acompaño a Rin desde que tenía uso de memoria.

Y ellas saben muy bien que algún día… ellos dos se volverán a reunir.

Aunque fuera en otra vida.

* * *

 **Perdón por las lagrimas que derramaron pero como ya deben saber este fic esta ligeramente basado en la canción Kokoro de Rin, solo que lo adapte a mi versión en el que Rin es la creadora y Len el robot solo que este tiene emociones humanas. Y como ya saben es un one-shot así que no habrá continuación hasta donde yo se :p lo siento por eso pero darme prisa antes de que comiencen las clases. Me faltan como mas de dos meses, casi tres antes de ir a la escuela (prisión) pero con cada día que pasa siento que esos meses de descanso se acabaran mas rápido de lo que imagino. Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot y les agradecerían que dejaran reviews.**

 **Notas:**

 **Thirteen: es trece en ingles que según las supersticiones mas conocidas simboliza la mala suerte. Cosa que probablemente ya sepan :p**

 **Spongy - es esponjoso/ esponjado en ingles.**


End file.
